Valentine's day
by Grimm Lullaby
Summary: HitsugayaXOC. Valentine's day fanfic. Includes songfic. Hitsugaya OOCish abit


Yumi's POV

I was walking with Rangiku and Momo going home one night since their house was also in my direction. However, as I walked on, I felt somebody following us. Someone with very high reiatsu. I turned around immediately, only to see nothing there. Rangiku asked, "You alright?" I returned to normal position and replied coolly while eyeing it cautiously, "Yeah. I just thought I felt something." As I walked away, I was left unaware that there were teal eyes that were watching me from above. After reaching both Momo's and Matsumoto's houses, I proceeded to walk alone. I did feel something and this time, I quickened my pace. I may be a third seat but heckmy skills can match up to a captain. I thought, "There are two reiatsu waves here, one average, one strong. I should be able to take down the one with average reiatsu. He won't seem to be a problem." But I was wrong, the one with average reiatsu was a thug shinigami wielding a very big club. He sneered, "Come on here, little lady. I won't hurt you." I smirked with a cold reply as I drew my zanpaku-to. "Sorry, I don't do idiots wielding big clubs like cavemen." Surprisingly, for an idiot, he quickly beat me in terms of physical strength. I dodged most of his shots, which created craters where I was once standing. I thought. "Great. There's reiatsu bouncing here and there that I can't read the flow!" He was ready to slam me with a club as soon as he got me cornered. He smiled evilly. "Gotcha." I braced myself upon impact but it never came. When I opened my eyes, I saw that I was surrounded by ice crystals and it was snowing. The guy was frozen and My savior was a shadowy figure wielding a sword with a crescent moon on the end. I couldn't clearly see what his hair color was but I saw his tealeyes shimmering in the dark. I thought. "So, this is the one with strong reiatsu." I saw a faint smile spread across his face as he vanished leaving me in a snowy like paradise. After reaching my house, I was still in deep thought but the moment I opened my door, I saw a vase of blue honeysuckles sitting there with a note. I thought. "What in the world?" I touched it and to my surprise, it didn't have that flower like texture. It was frozen solid, but it still maintained its flowery softness. There was clearly a scent but it was the most beautiful thing I ever saw. The note said, "I've been watching you for awhile. I know everything about you. I want you to meet me tommorrow night in the Squad Ten barracks, oh, and wear something nice. Unless you want your captain dead." Now, I was really pissed. First I have a stalker who might be some perverted donkey and I might find my captain dead who was Toshiro Hitsugaya, but never did I know that I was probaly in for the biggest surprise of my life.

The next day:

I was pretty uneasy in my chair to the point I kept clicking my ballpen over and over. Then, someone asked, " Yumi, are you alright?" I replied coldly not knowing who I was talking to, "Yeah. I'm fine." The voice asked, "You sure?" I looked up with an icy snarl, "Look, I just need to...oh." I saw Toshiro with a plastered smirk across his face and said apologetically, "Oh, I'm sorry. I was thinking of something else." Toshiro replied, "No harm done. I was just checking on you." Then, he left my desk but with a mutter. "You're in for it tonight." As night came, I was in a light blue dress but hidden under my shawl was my zanpakutos, feeling that I was about to be attacked. As I came close, someone snatched me. I struggled until I found out it was Matsumoto. She whispered, "What are you doing here?" I replied softly yet sharply, "Someone here is about to have our captain dead. I'm not having anyone die under my watch." I broke free from Matsumoto's grip and found myself in the garden at the back. I drew my zanpakutos from my sheaths ready to slash the guy in half until he turned around. This time, there was more light and there was no doubt about it. The guy I saw was none other than...

Toshiro Hitsugaya, my captain and savior from yesterday.

I said in dismay, "No way...taichou?" He apologized. "Sorry for scaring you like that. I just needed to find a way how to get you here. Apparently, Ikkaku and Ayasegawa's idea of sending you a threatening note wasn't a very good idea." I sheathed my zanpaku-tos quickly and when I saw his sword and his eyes, I said, "You were the one...who saved me...yesterday." He smiled. "I couldn't let anything happen to you. I think we should get going." I ask dazed, "Where?" He held me in his arms and said, "Where else?"

***************************************************

Toshiro and I went to the Valentines celebration that night. I was pretty much surprised since he became so much taller than the first time you saw him, I guess his growth spurt kicked in now that he stood at 5'11 and I now 5'8. I was shy around others but shit, if I didn't like that person, I became the ice queen. Despite my simple dress, guys quickly fell head over heels over me and when someone tried to kiss me, they found themselves kissing a wall of ice instead and I found my captain smirking. Then, the slow music cued in and everyone moved to the dance floor. Toshiro, of course, being very shy at expressing himself finally gather enough courage to ask me"Will you...dance with me?" Of course, I too was pretty much shy so, I blushed as I replied sheepishly, "Yes." He led me to the dance floor, I always thought that Toshiro, when I was younger was cold, calm, calculating and all but tonight, his smile towards me was that crooked yet warm smile. I melted into his embrace and I wanted this to last forever. He ran his fingers through my hair and his other hand went around me. He was about to kiss me until Matsumoto, who was also there with the other girls as in Soi Fon,Minako, Kaoru, Yachiru, Momo, Isane, Kiyone, Unohana and others got close and saw what was going to happen. Toshiro and I immediately made a distance between each other while blushing twenty shades of red. Matsumoto whined like a child, "Taichouuuuu." He said in a firm and stern voice, "I am never showing you that." Matsumoto tried the puppy eyes which often did not work on Toshiro. He dismissed it as he told me, "Never mind, just ignore whoever is looking at you." He pulled me closer and then I let the song take over my movement as 'Everytime we touch' played.

_**I still hear your voice, when you sleep next to me.  
I still feel your touch in my dreams.  
Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why  
Without you it's hard to survive.**_

_** 'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.  
And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side.  
'Cause everytime we touch, I feel this static.  
And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky.  
Can't you hear my heart beat slow...  
I can't let you go.  
Want you in my life.**_

****

**_ Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky.  
They wipe away tears that I cry.  
The good and the bad times, we've been through them all.  
You make me rise when I fall._**

**_ 'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.  
And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side.  
'Cause everytime we touch, I feel this static.  
And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky.  
Can't you hear my heart beat slow...  
I can't let you go.  
Want you in my life._**

**_ 'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.  
And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side._**

When the celebration was over, I walked alongside Toshiro and then, he stopped for a moment to ask, "Yumi, do you trust me?" You look at him with a weird look and said, "Of course I trust you. Doushite?" He smiled as he turned towards me. "It's because I'm about to take you some place special." He whispered, 'Bankai." His ice wings appeared as he held me bridal style and vanished and no one knew where we went.

As I opened my eyes, I found myself in a garden unlike the one in Squad Ten. It was filled with roses and different kinds of flowers. In the middle of it all, was a clear blue lake. I breathed in the air as you looked around. "It looks beautiful." Toshiro smiled. "I'm glad you like it. I always come here when I'm depressed or when I need to cool off. But, I didn't come back the last time because I made a promise that I would take the person I love here," I thought enviously and resentfully, "Okay, definitely, Momo." As if he read my thoughts, he replied, "No, it's not Momo. You're really clueless..." I turned around and found him missing. However, when I looked in front of me, he was there and his teal eyes easily pierced through my soul. I was blushing as he said, "I found this for you." He opened his hand and there lay a shining blue aqua aura crystal with a silver chain. I asked, "What's this for?" He put it around my neck as he replied, "Remember me saying that Hyourinmaru is one of the strongest ice/water zanpakutou?" I nod as he continued, "He told me, this is a symbol that you love someone. Give it to someone that you always want to be with." I touched the crystal as he confessed, "I always felt alone before... my icy demeanor usually made kids my age stay away from me. I thought I was some parasite. It even took awhile for Matsumoto and the other squad members to warm up to me..." His arms encircled me and he said, "But you were different. You gave warmth. You let me feel like I was somebody,normal. You gave me something, maybe I'll never be able to find again if I lost you. I've followed you around because, I wanted to know everything about you. I was...kinda scared that you might...think I'm crazy." I was quiet the whole time as he continued, "You shouldn't let people take advantage of you. If someone does, let me know. I'll make sure they won't do it again," He pulled me closer as he whispered softly to my ear, "I really love you... Yumi-chan." I closed my eyes and when he cupped your chin with his hand, he gave me a kiss that I thought would never come. It was gentle, yet straightforward. He wasn't too rough and the wind blew against both of you and the honey suckle petals surrounded Toshiro and I, truly making it the most memorable night of my life.


End file.
